


Should Misery Love Company?

by afrocurl



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Gigi's seen everything Lizzie's had to say, should she or should she not, vlog about the Darcy Ski Trip Disaster of 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Misery Love Company?

**Author's Note:**

> Set post episode 76, but will probably be AU come Monday. Whatever!
> 
> This is what happens when I banter around ideas with friends on twitter. 
> 
> Many thanks to **torigates** , **firstlightofeos** , **katayla** and **empressearwig** for their help on this.

Gigi always thought she was a good sort of younger sister. Will rarely looked like he needed someone to play with, and with their age gap, it had never been necessary for the two of them to play together. Sure, they played in the same space, but not with the same toys or with the same intent.

However, as she watched Lizzie’s videos just after she and Will returned from their ski trip to Mammoth, she felt that she had to share her Christmas with Lizzie.

It was clear that Lizzie--and Charlotte and Jane--were all genuinely interested in how the viewers were celebrating the holiday. But Gigi also knew that Lizzie had been unimpressed with Will from the start, and might not welcome any glimpse into his traditions.

Would it be too much if she shared how miserable he had been for most of their time in Mammoth?

From watching her videos and what Gigi had all but forced out of Will and Fitz since they arrived back from from the trip to Collins and Collins, it was clear that Lizzie had only the vaguest idea of Will’s character. Telling Lizzie about Will’s Christmas might have just been too much to change Lizzie’s perceptions, as Lizzie seemed pretty set in her first impression of Will. It was funny to see that Lizzie and Will were so much alike, even if they could not see it in themselves.

At the same time, Will’s declaration of love had made Lizzie reassess what she had thought, or at least Gigi thought as much from the videos and twitter. It was clear enough to Gigi, especially as she watched Lizzie’s videos in rapid succession just after they returned from Mammoth.

So she thought on it, having watched as Will continued to wallow in Lizzie’s rejection while they were away.

Gigi had watched Will stay as calm as he was before they go on the highway. Normally, the ski trip was something they both looked forward to; it was one of the few times they could be brother and sister without having to worry about Pemberley or school. This time, though, all she found was a Will who was taciturn on the slopes and off, and who wanted little to do with anyone else around them.

That was not her brother. His actions were more robotic than anything--a thought that sent Gigi back to Lizzie’s video and the idea of telling Lizzie exactly how the holiday had gone.

-

Gigi had yet to make a decision about the video by Thursday, which meant that as she woke up to watch Lizzie’s latest video, she waited to see if anyone’s messages were played. But instead of posting a mash-up of a few hundred videos (there had to be that many), Lizzie and Charlotte shared a nice New Year’s message and one little detail that made Gigi’s heart skip a beat.

Lizzie would be coming to Pemberley for the next part of her internship. Gigi giggled a bit before tweeting to Fitz to find out if he had had anything to do with this. She might have wanted to take credit, but she was off at school too often to know anything about the day-to-day of the business.

Thankfully, she had another two weeks before she had to fly back to school--just enough time to see Lizzie and Will interact at Pemberley.

-

“Lizzie, I feel a bit weird making this, but you did say to have fans tell you holiday stories and even if you didn’t include them, I wanted to share this story.

“My name is Gigi Darcy, yes, of that Darcy family. Do you need a moment? I’m just going to assume you’ve paused this for a few minutes to call Charlotte or Jane. Are you back? Okay, so this is a story about Will, though without a bowtie or newsboy hat.

“This is a story of our annual trip to Mammoth and how Will was miserable, too old for his own good. I think it’s because of you, but I don’t have proof. He won’t talk about you. He won’t even respond if I mention your name. Or if Fitz does.

“Now, normally, Will on this trip is great, happy to ride the slopes for a few hours before we collapse for a short break and then go back again. This time, though, he was there to ski and ski and ski, and nothing else, none of the talking or socializing with anyone we normally do. This is the one time a year he loosens up, and he didn’t this year.

“I just finished watching all of your videos after we got back, so I know exactly what you think of him--that he’s unfeeling and cold--but I want you to know that he’s not that sort of guy most of the time.

“He’s the nicest older brother I could have. He’s kind, generous, and dedicated. Which, I think, is the problem you found with him.

“Sure, he’s proud. Sure, he’s arrogant.That’s because he’s proud of who we are--where we stand.

“As for Jane, Will thinks of Bing as part of our family. After everything with our parents, Will will protect his family to a fault. He’s not malicious, even when it looks like he is.

“I know your family’s not doing well, and while I know that Jane does love Bing--not for the money-- it wasn’t something that Will saw, for whatever reason. I’m not going to rationalize anything he did when he and Bing was with you, because I wasn’t there. Will’s really a guy who has tunnel vision and it can be pretty hard to get him to see anything else.

“But I did have a lovely holiday, even if Will spent most of it sulking.

“Have a wonderful New Year! Sincerely, Gigi Darcy.

"PS: I’ll get to properly meet you soon.”


End file.
